Ser Draco Malfoy es genial: 3 razones
by Rominitap Moon
Summary: [TERMINADO]Esto es pequeño tributo a este chico, arrogante, guapo, odioso, adinerado, UNICO.3 razones que justifican que ser Draco Malfoy es LO MEJOR. Leve Dramione
1. ¿Quien es Draco Malfoy?

**Disclaimer: **_todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, solo la idea y descripciones son mias_**

* * *

**

**¿Quién es Draco Malfoy?**

"Eso parece…", dicen algunos con un poco de envidia cargada en su voz… "el Rey del castillo."

Su capa ondula a su paso dándole cierto toque enigmático, misterioso y de mucho poder. No hay viento, pero su capa ondula… Es simplemente como magia.

Su cabello patinado, pulcramente cuidado y peinado hacia atrás y sus ropas de marca y prendas fabricadas con costosas telas le dan ese aire elegante y sofisticado que hace suspirar a _casi_ todas las chicas que lo ven.

Su andar autoritario, con ese vaivén de hombros parecido al de una pantera acechando a su presa le da importancia y un no se qué, que obliga a detener tu mirada en él.

Él es Draco Malfoy de diecisiete años, joven, guapo y adinerado. Un Slytherin de cabo a rabo, por donde lo mires. Lo llaman el príncipe de las serpientes, pero no es menos que un rey para todos ellos. Muchos lo admiran, otros mas le temen, pero todos sin excepción en su casa le respetan, como el líder absolutista que es.

Inteligente y calculador, cualidades que lo hacen llamarse una serpiente, también orgulloso y vengativo son palabras que lo definen como ninguna otra. Pero todo calificativo rebuscado queda pequeño ante él, puede que no sea un héroe, ni destaque por su bondad o valentía, por que no es eso lo que habita en él, o lo que prefiere mostrar de él… solo hay dos palabras que lo puedan definir a la perfección.

Draco Malfoy.

Único e inigualable. Simplemente él, admirado, amado y odiado por chicas y chicos todo a partes iguales.

Y después de todo esto, si aún no entiendes lo genial que puede ser llegar a ser él, te doy las 3 mejores razones expresadas por el príncipe mismo.

* * *

_Bueno! Aquí me tienen de nuevo!  
(ya deben estar diciendo... "Que pesada esta chica..."  
¡Pero no quiero dejar de escribir.. y ahora se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea._

_Digo pequeña... porque si que lo sera.  
Son solo 4 capitulos... la intro o prologo... o sea como sea que quieran llamarlo y un cap para cada razon de por que ser Draco Malfoy es lo mejor del mundo ;)_

No piensen que veremos a Drakin como un angelito... lo veremos malulo.. tal cual es... y eso.. a mi parecer es lo que lo hace mas irresistible :)

Bueno... dentro de poco subo el prox cap... estoy afinando los detalles nada mas!

_**Rominitap Moon**_


	2. 1 Las chicas caen a tus pies

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen... bueno... Danielle si... xD... pero el resto es de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**

**1.- Las chicas caen a tus pies**

-Dicen que a Weasley le gusta una de las visitas… una de Beauxbatons – comentó Zabini – la más guapa… _Danielle._

-No me digas – dijo Draco sonriendo triunfante, y buscando entre los alumnos del gran comedor a las chicas invitadas de Beauxbatons – _Danielle_…

Logró ver a Ron mirando de reojo a la chica sentada unos puestos más a la derecha de él, mientras Harry comía a su lado y Hermione hablaba pareciendo molesta a su otro lado.

Era una despampanante rubia, de cuerpo escultural, alta y completamente hermosa. Draco sonrió satisfecho. Adoraba cuando humillar a Weasley le resultaba algo tan placentero, como lo que sería con esa mujer.

Ya todos comenzaban a levantarse para ir a clases ese día viernes, las chicas del otro colegio habían llegado a Hogwarts hacia una semana por un programa de intercambio y las habían asignado a Gryffindor.

Draco no había tenido mucha oportunidad de verlas… y en realidad no le interesaban tampoco, pero ahora el panorama era distinto y se sorprendió al ver a muchas chicas de Beauxbatons devolviéndole la mirada y coqueteándole como estúpidas. La primera clase de ese día era pociones y Slytherin y Gryffindor la tenían juntos. Punto a favor de Malfoy

Draco pudo ver como Ron intentaba acercarse entre la multitud a la chica, mientras su rostro iba cambiando de tonalidad pasando del rosado hasta casi morado. No dejó pasar esa oportunidad y con un movimiento rápido se ubicó al lado de la chica.

-¿_Danielle_? – preguntó Malfoy con voz suave. La rubia de ojos celestes se volteó y al verlo una sonrisa se dibujo en ambos rostros. – Permíteme el placer de enseñarte el castillo. Ahora te toca pociones, supongo.

La chica sonrió asintiendo, mientras Draco besaba su mano, desplegando todos sus dotes de galán. Logró ver por el rabillo del ojo como Weasley se quedaba, con la boca abierta y con expresión mezcla de rabia y de decepción, mirándolos como se alejaban conversando animadamente.

Esta demás decir que ese fin de semana, Danielle Fouré se agregó a la lista de conquistas de Draco Malfoy, dejando a un Ronald Weasley muy encabronado.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

La redacción debe estar lista para la próxima clase, les dará puntos para el examen, pero solo a los que obtengan extraordinario en la redacción – dijo la profesora McGonagall y lanzó una mirada severa al rubio, ya que sus últimas notas habían bajado considerablemente.

Antes d salir de la sala Draco bostezó desperezándose exageradamente, simplemente para que quedara claro lo aburrida que era esa clase para él.

Miró hacia todos lados en busca de su "presa". ¿Dónde estaba Parkinson cuando se le necesitaba?

Pansy era todo lo tonta que quería, pero cuando Draco requería de su cerebro, podía sorprender a cualquiera. Le diría a ella que hiciera su redacción de Transformaciones… él tenía entrenamiento de quidditch y pocos deseos de hacer deberes tan aburridos, así que se lo designaría a ella.

Después de todo, ella estaría feliz, en este mundo nada es gratis… y Pansy recibiría su paga.

-Pansy – dijo cuando la vio, arrastrando las palabras, sabía como le gustaba eso a la chica – necesito que hagas algo.

La morena era bastante hermosa, deseada por muchos, pero solo tenía ojos para él, para el más guapo, para Draco Malfoy

-¿Qué? – pregunto media embobada y sonriendo como tonta.

Draco pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la sala común de las serpientes. Sintió como la chica se estremecía con solo tocarla, le gustaba mucho hacerla temblar así… su ego, ya por los cielos, crecía un poco más cada vez que esto ocurría… con cualquier chica.

-Tienes que hacerme la redacción – le dijo.

-¿Qué? Pero Draco… yo no…

-Y tiene que ser la mejor – le interrumpió el chico. Le robo un fugaz beso en los labios que dejó a la chica inmóvil. Se giro sobre sus talones y se fue.

Dos semanas después, Draco recibía su extraordinario en la redacción. El único "extraordinario" junto con ella… con Hermione Granger.

Pero ese era problema aparte.

* * *

_Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo... que dura que soy...  
no me odien... jejeje_

_¡Que sorpresa! En un ratito nada mas que estuvo el primer cap y ya unas dos o tres personas agregaron la historia a sus favoritos... y ya tuve mi primer review! No lo puedo creer!  
Mi lectora/fan nº 1: Thunder LaraBloomslang! )  
Muchas gracias linda!_

_segunda parte para ti, y para mi... que tambien caemos a sus pies ;)_


	3. 2 Tu Padre te salva

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes... son de J.K. Rowling_**

* * *

**

**2.-Tu padre te salva de los mayores problemas**

-Dejemos la capa invisible… ¿Con quién nos vamos a topar a estas horas? – exclamó Ron

-Esta bien, vamos rápido – aceptó Harry saliendo a través del recuadro, mientras su amigo lo seguía.

Corrieron por los pasillos del castillo aparentemente desierto a esas horas de la madrugada. Cuando estaban ya a unos metros de las cocinas escucharon un ruido a lo lejos, casi imperceptible, pero por su estado de alerta lograron darse a cuenta. De un solo tirón Harry atrajo a Ron detrás de una armadura. Esperaron unos segundos en silencio… nada ocurrió.

-Ya es hora de salir¿no? – dijo Ron, siempre que cabía la posibilidad de ser descubiertos se ponía muy impaciente y acelerado.

Harry miró a ambos lados del pasillo, luego asintió y ambos salieron sigilosamente del escondite.

-¡San Potter¡Comadreja¿A estas horas rondando las cocinas¿Vienen a buscar comida para enviar a tu casa? – pregunto ásperamente una voz mirando al pelirrojo.

Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa acida en el rostro y con Crabbe y Goyle flanqueando su espalda, como siempre.

-¿Y tu, Malfoy¿Vienes a enseñarles el camino a la cocina a tus monigotes para que no se te pierdan? – exclamó Ron enojado.

-¡Bravo, Weasley¡También sabes crear una oración¿O esa también te la enseño Granger? – replicó el rubio mientras la piel de Ron comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo como el de su cabello.

Los tres chicos sacaron sus varitas en un movimiento rápido, mientras Crabbe y Goyle comenzaban a hacer sonar los huesos de sus manos en señal de advertencia.

-Somos dos contra ti, Malfoy – dijo Ron sonriendo macabramente

-Si sabes lo que te conviene… puedes irte por donde llegaste – exclamó Harry sosteniendo su varita en alto.

Malfoy abrió la boca, probablemente para decir algo, pero en el momento de abrirla una voz proveniente de otro lado lo detuvo.

-Cinco alumnos fuera de sus casas a mitad de la noche y peleándose… - dijo el celador saboreando cada palabra – muy bien Señora Norris.

Todos los chicos parecieron palidecer al menos unos tres tonos, y eso para Malfoy era parecer cadáver, al ver a Filch. Ahora estaban en verdaderos aprietos.

-Caminando – fue todo lo que dijo el viejo hombre, mientras comenzaba a caminar detrás de los chicos en dirección al despacho del director.

Harry y Ron se lanzaban miradas asustados, ya tenían varias amonestaciones en ese, su séptimo año en Hogwarts, uno tras otro, los problemas se empeñaban en seguirlos hasta cuando estaban sentados tranquilamente en la sala común… claro que este no era el caso. Malfoy por su parte caminaba con la frente en alto y expresión despreocupada en su rostro y Crabbe y Goyle lo seguían sin entender exactamente que ocurría.

Todos subieron al despacho del director y tras unos segundos de frenético golpeteo en la puerta por parte de Filch, salió Dumbledore con una túnica color violeta con un gran fénix en el pecho.

Al verlos a todos reunidos frente a su despacho y la cara de felicidad que tenía Filch sonrió amablemente y dirigiéndose al celador dijo:

-¿Qué horas son estas? Debería castigarlos a todos por interrumpir el delicioso sueño en donde comía una tarta de manzana del porte del lago – exclamó el mago afablemente.

-¡Pero señor, estos alumnos¡Los he encontrado a estas horas rondando por el castillo! – exclamó desesperado el celador viendo como su apreciado castigo se le escapaba de las manos

-Me temo que si merecen un castigo, pero como todos, merecemos dormir hoy – sentenció el director – mañana los quiero a las diez aquí a ustedes cinco – dijo apuntando a los alumnos – ahora a descansar. – se dio media vuelta y con una ultima sonrisa cerró la puerta de su despacho, mientras Filch maldecía por lo bajo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Esta insinuando que mi hijo miente, Dumbledore? – pregunto Malfoy aparentando falso espanto.

Draco lo había llamado la noche anterior para saltarse el castigo que tendría que cumplir

-No por favor, Lucius, no ponga palabras erróneas en mi boca – respondió con su sonrisa de siempre – solo que me parece arriesgado que alumnos vaguen a altas horas de la madrugada por el castillo

-Tiene diecisiete años, Dumbledore, además de estar en el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo – dijo dando énfasis a las ultimas palabras con cierto tono irónico. El anciano solo sonrió ante las palabras de Lucius – además, creo que ha sido presa de su bondad, Draco solo intentaba ayudar a Crabbe y Goyle, cuando Potter y su amiguito lo amenazaron con la varita.

-Permítame discrepar de su versión de los hechos, he hablado con Potter y Weasley y me han dicho que los tres se han insultado y apuntado con las varitas.

-No me parece justo, Dumbledore, quiero interceder por mi hijo, que sé, no ha cometido ninguna falta más que ser un buen compañero y acompañar a sus amigos. – dijo Lucius intentando creerse lo que decía, ya que parecía bastante mas cierto y probable que cielo se volviera verde, antes que lo que él decía fuera cierto.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el director acarició a su fénix y luego dirigiendo una amistosa sonrisa al mago asintió. Después de todo, sabía cuando luchar por lo justo no tenía ningún sentido… Lucius no se iría hasta saber que no castigarían a su hijo.

-Bueno, debo irme ya – dijo Malfoy levantándose de su asiento solemnemente, luego de un gesto de cabeza como toda despedida se giro sobre sus talones y salió.

Fuera del despacho del director esperaban los cinco chicos, Lucius apartó a Draco del grupo y luego de contarle lo sucedido se marchó, no sin antes amenazar que si se volvía a meter en problemas no interferiría.

Draco volvió con una sonrisa triunfante donde todos miraban expectantes. En ese momento Dumbledore apareció en la puerta para avisarles que ya podían entrar.

-Señor Malfoy, puede volver a sus actividades, espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo ocurrido – dijo el director sabiendo lo injusto que era dejarlo ir.

Malfoy sonrió inocentemente y a penas el director se dio la vuelta lanzó una mirada de desprecio y burla a Harry y Ron.

Luego se marchó.

* * *

_Hola mi gente!!!  
¿Cómo estamos? Que les ha parecido la segunda razon? _

_La verdad… es que son muchas razones… elegí tres al azar… si tienen alguna pueden mandármela ) _

_Bueno… muchas gracias a los que han apoyado este fic… tan cortito y recién empezandolo. Muchas gracias de verdad! Por sus reviews y por todo!! _

_Ah! Para los preocupados! Dumbledore no es tonto… es un genio y no es injusto… esa vez… tampoco castigo a Ron ni a Harry, ni Crabbe ni Goyle. _

_San Malfoy! _

We love him.

_**Rominitap Moon**_

_PS: Por mas que pongo los signos correctamente... fanfiction se empeña en borrarlos... lo siento por la falta de signos de interrogacion o exclamacion... y por la falta de acentos (en estas dos ultimas frases... que mi teclado se ha vuelto loco y no los encuentro)_


	4. 3 Poder molestar a esa unica chica

**_Los personajes, escenarios y cosas son de J. K. Rowling, solo los acontecimientos son de mi invención_

* * *

3.-Poder molestar a la **_**única**_** chica que no cae a tus pies**

Ese día Draco despertó de mal humor, siempre ocurría los días especialmente bellos y soleados, donde hasta las arañas parecían bailar junto a las mariposas y hasta los fantasmas parecían más felices, o menos muertos.

Días como ese.

Se vistió rápidamente maldiciendo todo lo que se le cruzaba por en frente, luego su ritual de cada mañana, peinar su cabello hasta quedar como era característico en él: prolijo y sin ningún solo pelo fuera de lugar.

Bajo las escaleras a la sala común, completamente vacía. Era bastante tarde, cerca del medio día y ya todos estaban en el gran salón comiendo desde temprano.

Al salir de las mazmorras con su paso elegante, pensó "a la primera persona que pille…" sonrió sádicamente. Sentía deseos de fastidiar, todo su instinto Malfoy quería salir a relucir ese día.

Un chico pequeño de ravenclaw pasó cerca de él. "a la segunda persona" pensó el rubio.

Un grupito de cuatro chicas de Hufflepuff estaban sentadas a lo lejos y al verlo sonrieron como estúpidas.

"Los grupos no cuentan" se dijo solo para ocultar lo que su conciencia, o algo parecido le decía "Al primer Gryffindor" pensó hastiado Draco y sonrió mentalmente, desde que se había propuesto fastidiar a 'la primera persona que viera' había deseado que esa persona fuera la mugrosa sabelotodo. Día perfecto para hacerla enfadar… en realidad cualquier día era un buen día, cualquier excusa era una buena excusa. Hacerla enfadar era su placer oculto y culpable.

Su mirada gris perdida en algún punto indefinido gracias a lo inserto que estaba en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó al escuchar pasos por un pasillo cercano. Se acercó a ver y sus ojos se iluminaron de golpe.

Ahí estaba Granger, por su puesto, camino a la biblioteca.

Avanzó rápida pero disimuladamente hasta una distancia prudente tras ella, sonriendo más a cada segundo, imaginando las muchas cosas que podría hacer en ese mismo instante para hacerla enfadar.

Iba cargada con una enorme mochila, que era dos veces el tamaño de una normal. Los frágiles tirantes a punto de cortarse daban prueba de lo pesada que iba. Draco sacó su varita de entre su capa y con un hechizo no verbal hizo que ambos tirantes se cortaran, desparramando libros, pergaminos y frascos de tinta por todo el pasillo.

Con un movimiento rápido escondió la varita y se quedó de pie imponente con expresión indiferente.

-_Mierda_! Ya se rompió – dijo Hermione con rabia del corazón. Sabía que pronto ocurriría, sabía que su mochila favorita ya no daba para más… y al voltearse ahogo un grito al encontrarse con unos ojos grises fijos en ella.

-Con esa boca dices Malfoy, sangre sucia, cuidado con las palabrotas – dijo burlonamente el rubio.

-Mierda, Malfoy… ¿Cuál es la diferencia¿Son sinónimos, no? – dijo a la defensiva.

-Muy gracioso, Granger.

-¿Has sido tu? – gritó enojada agarrando un tono rojo, pasando a violeta por la furia de no haberse dado cuenta antes.

En el rostro pálido del chico se dibujo una sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros y agregó

-¿Y que si fui? – dijo y en el momento en que la chica sacaba su varita, él tomo la suya y susurró - ¡_Expelliarmus!_

Hermione por la rabia que sentía no pudo prever la acción del chico por lo que su varita salió despedida y fue a parar a las pálidas manos de Draco. Los ojos de Malfoy brillaban triunfantes y su sonrisa sádica se hacía más y más acida a cada segundo.

-Devuélveme mi varita – le espetó con voz severa.

-Te faltan las palabras mágicas, impura – dijo Draco saboreando cada palabra.

-_¿Avada Kedavra?_ – Preguntó con una mueca irónica – dámela ya.

-Oh, Granger… que feo… esos hechizos… no son para gente como tu… eso lo dice… - dijo el chico burlándose con expresión falsamente inocente –…gente mala – agrego en un susurro.

-¿En serio? – exclamó ella sobreactuando mientras se agachaba a recoger sus libros, pero el zapato, de cuero de un animal (seguramente poco común y ya extinto), se posó sobre la tapa del pesado volumen.

-¡NO PONGAS TUS ASQUEROSOS PIES SOBRE MIS LIBROS, MALFOY! – grito fuera de si.

-Algo con clase que se pose sobre ellos – comentó él.

-¡QUITALOS!

-Si… puedo ensuciar mis zapatos si los dejo más tiempo en contacto con algo tan… _impuro_ – exclamó pero sin quitar su pie del libro

Malfoy sonrió, hace tiempo no la hacia enfadar tanto.

De un solo golpe en la canilla, Hermione logro que el rubio sacara el pie de su libro, mientras él maldecía a la mitad del universo por el dolor causado.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme tu asquerosa mano encima? – gritó Malfoy furioso. Tomo su varita y la sacudió sin pensar en nada.

Una ráfaga de aire lanzó a Hermione un par de metros más allá, y logró subir la falda hasta una altura bastante insinuante. Cayó con un golpe seco al frío piso, con la mano izquierda formando un extraño ángulo y la cara roja como un tomate al notar que su falda había mostrado más de lo que debía y precisamente a Malfoy.

Sin importarle el punzante dolor en su mano, se bajó la falda apresuradamente, se puso de pie y corrió hasta el chico, todo en una centésima de segundo.

Malfoy, que estaba distraído por la "nueva faceta" que había visto de la chica, no logró reaccionar y de pronto se vio recibiendo un empujón de la chica hasta azotarlo contra la pared.

-Dame mi varita – dijo tan despacio y tan llena de odio, que podría haberlo hecho temblar… _pero no lo hizo._

-Así que tienes un par de piernas ¿eh? – Exclamó sin prestar atención a la amenaza – te las tenías bien escondidas…

-¡DAME MI VARITA! – gritó haciendo más presión sobre el chico y ya tomando un tono púrpura.

Draco la contempló unos segundos en silencio. Jamás había tenido a la sangre sucia tan cerca y "acorralándolo", podía sentir su respiración agitada mezclándose con la de él… era una situación bastante irreal, _pero estaba ocurriendo_.

Dibujo una mueca de desprecio en su rostro, luego del bolsillo extrajo la varita de la chica, pero en ese momento una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro, hizo un simple movimiento y nuevamente la falda de Hermione subió hasta sus hombros, mientras ella gritaba e intentaba cubrirse.

-¡MALFOY! – gritaba como loca completamente desesperada.

-Solo tres segundos más… Uno… - dijo el rubio disfrutando de la pequeña tortura – dos… - disfrutaba cada segundo de verla tan colorada y avergonzada – tres…

Soltó la varita, lanzándola lejos en el preciso instante en que la falda de Hermione dejaba de estar toda sacudida por un viento inexistente.

La chica corrió a tomar su varita, pero al voltearse vio al rubio que sostenía la suya en alto, listo para atacar.

-Vete – dijo Malfoy simplemente.

Hermione abrió la boca probablemente para decir que ella no recibía ordenes de nadie y menos de él, pero estaba tan avergonzada que lo único que quería en ese momento era estar lejos… muy lejos de Malfoy.

Con un movimiento de su varita reparo la mochila, y con una segunda sacudida todo quedo como nuevo, todo en su sitio, completamente ordenado.

-No me voy porque me lo ordenes… me voy porque YO QUIERO – dijo orgullosa, sin voltearse a mirar al chico.

Y camino lenta y firmemente en dirección opuesta, con la frente muy en alto y con el ceño fruncido, aunque aun completamente colorada.

Draco la miró alejarse y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

No había explicación para él, pero buscaba fastidiarla, le gustaba fastidiarla, _necesitaba_ fastidiarla, era su momento de descargo. Ella se lo merecía, por ser sangre sucia, por ser una odiosa sabelotodo, por ser "especial"… era la única chica que no había caído a sus pies… "aun" solía agregar el chico, porque aunque le provocara arcadas el solo pensar enredarse con ella, eso no quería decir que ella no pudiera _desear_ estar con él.

Y aunque jamás lo aceptaría le encantaba como la chica fruncía los labios cuando estaba molesta… le encantaba el tono rojizo de su piel en contraste con su pelo castaño cuando se sonrojaba y lo desordenado que parecía volverse éste… _adoraba_ los gritos e insultos, muy ingeniosos por lo demás, que le dedicaba a él y solo a él.

Y aunque de forma extraña, ambos necesitaban estos "encontrones" de vez en cuando, incluso Hermione necesitaba descargarse con alguien a veces… y no había nadie que sacara a relucir de mejor forma la fiera que llevaba dentro… hay relaciones de amor, otras de amistad y otras de odio… cada una distinta y necesaria para cada persona. Esta era una relación de odio, pero un odio lleno de pasión, completamente odio y desprecio, eran su mejor vía de escape.

Nadie como Draco para Hermione y nadie como Hermione para Draco.

* * *

_Hola!!  
Bueno... aquí esta el último cap de mi pequeño 3er fic (paso el dato que hay otros 2)  
Este capitulo... levemente Dramione... y es que soy fanatica de esta pareja como muchos sabrán.  
Les agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron en este pequeño fic. )_

_Muchas gracias a:_

whitest angel - Moniica - Andrea Radcliffe - Thunderlara - est-potter - son las personas que me dejaron mensajitos durante el poco tiempo que me tomo escribir este fic... ¿Fue rapido, no?

_Bueno... no piensen que se van a librar de mi!  
no... no! NO! ._

_Nos leemos en otro fic?  
Eso espero...  
Y muchas gracias a las personas que leeran esta historia más adelante_

_Besos para todas!  
Xau lindas!_

**Rominitap Moon**

_PS: Los reviews siempre los voy a leer, me llegan al mail... (lo aclaro porque hay gente que manda reviews sin tener la seguridad de que los recibiré... si me llegan! y me alegran mucho!)_


End file.
